Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for producing a product by performing post-processing on a print product output from an image forming apparatus with use of a post-processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the commercial printing industry, various products have been produced by combining an image forming apparatus and a post-processing apparatus. For example, an advanced product can be produced by setting a print product on the post-processing apparatus after the image forming apparatus performs print processing to output the print product, and performing post-processing (after processing), such as bookbinding and cutting, thereon.
In such a configuration, the print processing by the image forming apparatus and the post-processing by the post-processing apparatus may be performed in parallel with each other to improve productivity associated with the production. More specifically, while the print product is output from the image forming apparatus, this print product is transferred to the post-processing apparatus by being manually carried or via a conveyor belt. The post-processing apparatus produces the product by performing the post-processing on the received print product as needed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241648 discusses a technique according to which an image forming apparatus outputs a print product and deletes data of a job for which data is printed according to an instruction from an information processing apparatus from which the print job is transmitted, after the print processing.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241648 does not include consideration of processing and an instruction from the post-processing apparatus that performs the post-processing on the product printed by the image forming apparatus. Therefore, for example, if two or more post-processing apparatuses perform the post-processing on the product printed by the image forming apparatus, the data should be deleted at an appropriate timing and the data otherwise should be acquired again to be reprinted by the image forming apparatus. Therefore, as a result, the productivity of an entire system is deteriorated.